Hinter dem Tisch
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Menarik nafas, tapi yang tercium bukan lah bau oksigen murni, melainkan wangi jantan nan intim yang menggairahkan. Dibawah meja kayu yang rapuh, Edward Elric melepaskan amukan gairah Roy Mustang yang terpendam. / RnR?


Sebuah pena berlapis logaman ringan bergulir dari tangannya dan jatuh keatas meja, terlepas dari genggaman. Mata sang Mustang begitu lelah, kantung mata terlipat dua di bawah indra pengelihatannya, sorot mata yang biasa semangat dan berapi-rapi sekarang kelihatan pudar sinarnya, karena kelelahan yang datang mendera.

"Apa benar dia homunculus?" tercetus kata penuh tanya dari bibirnya yang kering. "Ah… itu tidak mungkin, seorang Führer? Pemimpin dari negeri raya ini adalah seorang homunculus?" yang jawabannya di balas oleh dirinya sendiri, dengan ketidakpastian.

Central bagai sebuah oven raksasa saat ini, panasnya bisa membuat kulit kenyal yang lembab berubah jadi kering dalam hitungan menit —berlebihan memang, tapi coba kau rasakan sendiri panasnya itu, bahkan kertas-kertas ubin yang sedang kau kipaskan ke kulitmu, tidak bisa mengurangi hawa panas yang begitu mengigit.

Jadi disinilah Kolonel Mustang berwajah _baby-face_ itu berakhir. Di temani tumpukkan kertas lampiran yang harus di tandatangani, ada juga cangkir biru porselin yang mengkilat, tadinya berisi kopi, tapi kopinya sudah lenyap di tegak habis.

" _Paper_ sialan, semakin di lihat, ini semua membuatku muak."

Inginnya ia mencampakkan paperwork _sialan_ itu, atau cara lebih mudahnya lagi, ia hanya tinggal menjetikkan jari dan _Fwhuus!_ bahan alam yang mudah terbakar itu langsung berubah bentuknya menjadi semu —bersisa abu hitam. Tapi itu tidak mungkin di lakukan. Ingat, satu _paperwork_ diabaikan, peringatan satu lubang menembus pelipis konsekuensinya.

Di dera lelah. Panas nan pengap membuat lelehan keringat menguar tidak nyaman dan menyebabkan seragamnya yang rapi jadi melekat lengket di badannya yang gagah. Di landa lapar. Di landa kesepian dan kegalauan —terakhir kali ia _bermain_ sekitar dua pekan lalu. Jenuh dan sekelibat permasalahan yang berperang di dalam kepalanya. Membuat Mustang ingin cepat angkat kaki dari kantor pribadinya dan melangkah keluar dari sana untuk mendinginkan kepala atau setidaknya menarik nafas segar. Ah… atau kalau beruntung, dia bisa melirik wanita sintal ber-rok mini.

Baru saja ingin angkat kaki, suara pintu di ketuk dua kali membatalkan niatnya. Mustang memalingkan wajah beralih memandang pintu kantornya, "Ya, silahkan masuk."

Pintu di buka sedikit, berselang sedetik, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang di gulung cepol itu menyembulkan seluruh badannya dan melakukan hormat, "Maaf mengganggu, Kolonel. Fullmetal datang berkunjung," bibirnya yang asli berwarna _pink_ segar itu meliuk-liuk, "Dia ingin menemui anda, apa saya bisa memberikannya izin? Kalau tidak, biar saya suruh dia menunggu diluar."

Mustang menggaruk dagunya yang mulus, "Oh, Alchemist cebol. Mau apa dia kesini?"

Letnan satu itu tidak mengusik lelucon yang biasa diucapkan sang kolonel, tapi soal cebol itu benar. Semua orang kantor tau kalau Fullmetal Alchemist adalah satu-satunya prajurit berpangkat setingkat kolonel yang paling… cebol.

"Katanya bukan urusan penting, hanya ingin bicara saja. Ia juga berpesan, kalau anda sibuk, anda bisa menemuinya di kantin selepas jam kerja, saat makan siang. Tapi kelihatannya anda MEMANG SIBUK, Kolonel," Hawkeye melirik _paperwork_ menggunung yang tidak sedikitpun berkurang ketinggiannya sejak dua jam lalu dia mengalihkan kertas-kertas itu ke Mustang. "Paperworknya belum berkurang juga."

"Ini berkurang, loh, Letnan satu." Mustang menunjuk tujuh lembar kertas yang letaknya terpisah dari tumpukkan yang menggunung, telah di bubuhi tanda-tangannya, ya, hanya tujuh lembar.

Hawkeye mendengus, sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat mengokang _tokalev-_ nya, menembakkan tembakan peringatan, tapi diurungnya,"Kalau begitu Fullmetal saya suruh tunggu dikantin saja?"

"Tidak apa, suruh dia masuk. Kalau itu hal yang penting, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang di kantin menguping pembicaraan kami."

"Baiklah," Hawkeye memberi salut. Sebelum beranjak keluar, sorot mata yang tajam sempat ia lancarkan sebentar, "Sebaiknya anda cepat melansir paperworknya, Kolonel. Kalau tidak…" suara _tokalev_ di kokang.

Si kolonel terkekeh, "Akan aku selesaikan sebelum jam delapan, Letnan Hawkeye," katanya sebelum sang asisten wanita menutup pintu.

"Untuk apa dia datang kemari. Bukan urusan yang terlalu penting ya… heem, apa dia mau berhutang lagi?"

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Hinter dem Tisch.**

 **Genre:** romance, humor.

 **Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa**. —wajah seksi Roy Mustang milik beliau, bokong mungil mengigit Edward Elric milik beliau, pinggul sintal Riza Hawkeye milik beliau, bibir sehat milik Jean Havoc milik beliau. Dan om-om funky macam King Bradley juga hanya milik beliau.

 **Warning:** OOC & Typo, dan OOC & Typo. Ficnya bukan untuk bacaan kalangan dibawah umur tujuhbelas. Masih niat baca? Baguuss…

 **A/N  
** Ada yang penasaran dengan kata **Hinter dem Tisch**? Author juga penasaran artinya apaan... hm...

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Tanpa aba-aba dan formalitas, seorang pria —ah dia belum legal kalau di sebut pria, mungkin bocah saja. Ya. Seorang bocah berjubah merah melangkah masuk tanpa sungkan, "Yo Kolonel keparat!" katanya sambil menutup —membanting pintu kayu itu menggunakan kaki.

Kurang ajar.

Mustang memutar kursinya kearah semestinya, dan menatap sang Fullmetal yang kini tengah duduk di bangku berlapis cat minyak yang tidak lagi mengkilap di depannya itu. "Tidak bisa kah kau setidaknya... mengetuk pintu?"

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk. Telingamu saja yang terlalu penuh dengan kotoran sampai 'tak bisa lagi mendengarnya." Klise sekali Edward, dia berbohong.

Sederet gigi putih dinampakkan, ia tersenyum, "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Aku mau pinjam uang."

Oh, tebakannya tadi benar.

"Aku tidak punya. Hanya tinggal beberapa koin yang menyelip dalam di sela kantung celana."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Itu benar."

"Hah… kau miskin bukan kepalang!"

"Hei, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang laki-laki yang hobinya berhutang… dan mencari masalah."

Edward melepaskan jubah merahnya, akhirnya setelah beberap menit ia berdiam di dalam kantor, kulitnya mulai merangsang rasa panas, direspon oleh otak dan kemudian otak mengirimkan perintah ke _efektor_ melalui _neuron motoric_ , membuat otot _efektor_ bergerak melaksanakan perintah otak yang menyuruh untuk segera melepas jubahnya. Jubah kebanggan itu pun di gantung di rak mantel yang berdiri di sudut ruangan pribadi ini, "Jadi bagimana dengan Führer, kau punya pembuktian yang kuat untuk mengkaitkannya dengan homunculus? Apa Scar juga ada kaitannya dengan ini."

"Aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun, pergerakan kami semua terbatas. Aku bahkan di larang menjumpai orang-orang."

"Termasuk menjumpai ku atau Al?"

"Belum tentu, beliau memang membatasi. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berkomunikasi dulu saat ini."

Edward bergerak mendekat kearah sang kolonel, "Tugasmu banyak," Edward melirik map-map yang beranak-pinak di atas meja kayu beralas kaca bening setebal dua senti itu, "Kau bisa di damprat Letnan Riza nanti." Ia menyandar di pinggir meja.

"Jadi tidak ada yang penting, hah?" Mustang menarik lengan kurus Edward, sekali sentakan yang lembut membuat bokong kecil Edward mendarat mulus di pangkuan Mustang, "Bilang saja kau kangen."

Edward terkejut awalnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia merasakan nafas hangat Mustang menyapu punggungnya, lengan kekar yang kokoh mendekapnya erat dari belakang, mengalirkan aliran hangat penuh cinta, membuat saraf motoriknya bergerak memeluk balik, "Tadinya aku ingin marah," Edward mendangakkan kepalanya, sampai belakang kepalanya menggesek bagian atas kepala Mustang, "Menghabiskan malam disebuah restoran mewah, memberikan buket bunga mawar super besar saat akhir pekan, bersama seorang wanita. Itu manis, sialan."

"Kerja, itu masalah kerja. Aku mencoba meraup informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cara apapun."

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mencari informasi kepada pria-pria dengan ancaman 'kau akan gosong kalau tidak memberitahu semua hal yang ku butuhkan'. Begitu lebih baik."

Baru saja akan meluncurkan gombalan maut, pintu pribadinya di ketukkan kuat-kuat, sedetik kemudian pintunya di buka selebar mungkin. Edward kaget setengah mati dan langsung turun dari pangkuan Mustang.

Kepala Havoc muncul diambang pintu, "Gawat Kolonel, Führer ada di bawah. Antek-anteknya bahkan memenuhi gerbang depan dan seluruh lantai." Rokoknya hampir jatuh dari apitan bibir, "Fullmetal, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Ah, kita bisa gawat!"

Edward berlari menyambar jubahnya, "Sial! Woi kolonel, bagaimana ini?!" Kemudian berlari berputar-putar dengan wajah bodohnya, "Ba —bagaimana ini?!"

Havoc memutar kepalanya, menerawang jauh, mengamati lorong itu sejauh mungkin. Belum ada tanda-tanda sang Führer yang mejejak, tapi suara tongkat berjalannya yang menggetok lantai marmer sudah terdengar menggema semakin jelas dan mendekat. "Se —sembunyikan saja si cebol itu!" Havoc menunjuk sebuah objek, "Sembunyikan dia di balik meja kerjamu, Mustang!"

"Apa, berani sekali kau mengataiku —UBH!"

Mustang menekan pundak Edward sampai tubuh mungil itu menunduk, kemudian dengan halus Mustang mendorong kepala Edward sampai membentur ujung meja, "Sembunyilah disini sebentar. Tidak ada waktu, kalau pun kau kabur lewat jendela, penjaga Führer sudah penuh berserakan di bawah." Mustang melirik jendela kayunya, "CEPAT!"

Edward malas berargumen, sebenarnya kesal, sudah di maki cebol, dirinya harus di seludupkan di bawah meja sang Flame Alchemist yang sempitnya bukan main —berlebihan, sebenarnya disitu menyisakan ruang yang cukup besar untuk Edward, sekali lagi, Edward yang cebol memang mudah disembunyikan di manapun, bahkan di bawah ketiak atau ranjang tidurmu sekalipun —ironi yang manis.

Tidak lama, Letnan satu datang bersama sang Führer.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba datang berkunjung, Kolonel Mustang, Letnan Riza dan Letnan Havoc. Selamat siang." Suara serak yang beruzur terdengar menusuk mengerikan, setelah ia bicara, ruangan pribadi itu meninggalkan kesunyian.

Bukan di buat-buat, tekanan udara benar-benar berubah menusuk saat pria itu menjejakkan kaki disana. Aura yang ditimbulkan bukan seperti aura senior yang di hormati karena bakti Negara selama hampir setengah abad, tapi lebih seperti aura pembunuh bayaran kelas atas yang di takuti.

Menuntut akan formalitas di dalam kantor, ketiga orang yang pangkatnya lebih rendah dari Sang Führer mengentakkan kaki kemudian membuat gerakan hormat yang khusuk, "Selamat siang." Ketiganya berujar serempak.

"Ya santai saja," katanya. Ia menggurat senyum di atas kulit wajahnya yang keriput, "Kalian berdua bisa tinggalkan kami," ucap Bradley yang tanpa basa-basi langsung disetujui oleh orang yang di maksud. Setelah memberi salut, mereka beranjak keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Jangan lupakan Edward yang kini bersembunyi di bawah meja. Bertumpu pada lutut kakinya yang menekuk, tangannya yang kini memangku dagu terlihat kesal. Ia tidak mendengar apapun dari tadi, hanya ada suara bising-bising anggota kantor yang berasal dari luar ruangan Mustang. Bukan hanya itu, rasa gugup yang awalnya mengikat diri Edward, kini berganti menjadi perasaan deg-degan saat manik emas Edward menatap lurus kearah depannya, kearah selangkangan sang Flame Alchemist yang memenuhi mata. Menarik nafas, tapi yang tercium bukan lah bau oksigen murni, melainkan wangi jantan nan intim yang menggairahkan.

"Anda tumben sekali datang berkunjung," Mustang terpaksa membuka topik. Terpaksa. "Maaf berantakan, banyak yang harus saya kerjakan." Mustang melirik _paperwork_ nya jengkel.

"Tidak ada alasan pasti, hanya ingin melihat kesini sesekali."

Edward terpaku pada nada suara Bradley yang bersemangat, seulas senyum tersungging sinis, _"Alasan saja."_ Ia berbisik di balik tangannya yang mengatup mulutnya sendiri. _"Wa_ _—_ _hei?!"_ Edward melonjak kaget saat Mustang tiba-tiba memajukan kursinya, pastinya selangkangan pun ikut tertuntun kedepan, menggesek batang hidung Edward.

"Mu —mungkin ada yang ingin anda bicarakan." Mustang menggepal tangannya saat merasakan bagian selangkangannya menggesek sesuatu yang lembut, bersamaan dengan hawa napas mulut yang menempel erat di bagian intimnya.

Bradley meletakkan pedangnya di ujung meja, dan membuka sebuah map berwarna gelap yang tadi di kepitnya, "Mengenai kasus baru yang breeder akhir-akhir ini… ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Edward tidak lagi menangkap perkataan Bradley, di kepalanya penuh akan imajinasi liar sekarang. Pikirannya beranjak kepada pemikiran gila, namun otak kirinya berusaha menyangkal sekelbat ide gila yang terbesit di dalam kepalanya.

Mustang menyelipkan tangannya kebawah meja, memberikan isyarat penting kepada tubuh yang bersembunyi itu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam, namun tangannya ditepis cepat oleh Edward, sampai pergelangan tangan Mustang beradu dengan meja, menimbulkan suara.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Bradley melotot terganggu.

"Maaf, pena ku jatuh. Bisa anda lanjutkan lagi?"

Setelah berdaham, Bradley berucap kembali "Ah, jadi begini…"

Kaki Mustang menggebuk lantai. Respon yang ia lakukan saat sebuah tangan yang mungil meremas bagian bawah selangkangannya. Berputar menjelajah, ujung jari menekan dalam , jemari lentik merayu dengan lembut sang singa yang masih terbungkus, hembusan napas yang hangat semakin terasa melekat di bagian selangkangan.

Mental berani Mustang timbul, ia tidak lagi berusaha menahan gerakan itu, sekarang malah membuka selangkangannya lebih lebar dan memajukan kursinya penuh sampai ujung pegangan tangan pada kursi itu mentok pada sisi meja. Membuat pria yang ada di bawah itu lagi-lagi menabrak selangkangan itu dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Mengenai pria bernama Scar ini, membunuh para Alchemist negara yang—"

"Ah." Reaksi Mustang 'tak banyak, namun wajahnya yang berkerut kentara sangat tidak normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bradley.

"Jangan hiraukan Sir, ini hanya karena panas. Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan."

" _Hei Roy, pikirmu kau kuat, heh? Tapi bisakah kau menahan suaramu menghadapi seranganku nanti?"_ Edward berbisik, memaksakan volume suaranya sekecil mungkin supaya hanya ia dan Mustang yang mendengarnya. Edward memeluk betis kokoh berbalut celana biru. Wajah merapat pada bagian paha dalam, _"Layani saja King Bradley ya, kolonel…"_

Berterimakasih lah pada suara gaduh-gaduh di luar itu, meredam suara Edward.

Roy tidak mengalihkan matanya pada Bradley, berusaha memasang wajah serius. Sang Flame berusaha nampak kuat, rahangnya rapat menahan rasa geli menjalar pada bagian selangkangan. Tangannya bergerak aktif membolak-balik file usang milik Bradley, "Oh saya mengerti tentang ini, Sir. Aku rasa Scar hanya ingin mencari sensasi saja."

Bradley mengangguk, "Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Dia membunuh Alchemist Negara akhir-akhir ini." Pergelangan tangan Mustang kaku tapi tetap ia usahakan memutar, membuka lagi lembaran-lembaran usang. "Kalau memang dia ingin membalaskan dendam Ishval, menurutku, tidak seharusnya dia membunuh orang-orang kita dengan —ah… mencolok."

"Kau benar," Bradley

Kejutan kembali datang, menyetrum bagian paha dalamnya. Ujung jari mengusap area lutut dan pelan-pelan menjalar sampai ke selengkangannya, _"Mustang, mulai tegang di bawah sini. Hm?"_ Restleting di gesek dengan ujung kuku, _"Mau ku lepaskan?"_

Bradley memalingkan wajah, "Jadi Mustang, pikirmu pria ini berbahaya?" Sang Führer berdiri dari kusirnya dan menggantung jubah kebangaannya di tiang topi yang berdiri di ujung ruangan, sepertinya cuaca panas menyerang badannya juga. "Ku pikir dia harus lekas di bereskan." Bradley berdiam di depan rak buku kuno yang disusun buku-buku setebal rata-rata tujuh senti. Setelah di perhatikan lekat-lekat sampul bukunya, Bradley menyisipkan jemarinya dan menarik buku itu keluar dari rak.

Lebih leluasa Mustang pada akhirnya, King Bradley berada sejauh satu meter lebih dari tempatnya duduk, setidaknya kalau Mustang berbisik, Führer tidak akan mendengarnya.

" _Hei kacang, hentikan tingkahmu itu? kau mau di tebas tujuh bagian?"_ Roy mendorong mundur mulut Edward.

" _Diamlah, keparat."_ Edward memajukan kembali wajahnya, _"Ah! Dia datang!"_

Mustang melirik lagi ke depan, wajah sungkan bertabrakan dengan ekspresi nikmat, bercampur mengiasi wajah tampannya. Iris hitam melirik Bradley yang kembali duduk di kursi semula, namun ia tidak bergeming, masih terpaku kepada buku yang ia pegang tadi.

Edward melancarkan lagi serangan. Ia merapatkan gigi dan menggigit kepala restleting Mustang sampai kandas kebawah. Di lakukannya perlahan, dengan sentuhan realistis pada bagian paha dalam Mustang, dan dengan pijatan-pijatan penuh sensualitas di betis-betis Mustang yang menegang.

Daging yang berat mengacung di depan mata, berdiri tegang mengagetkan pemandangan. Edward memundur seinchi saat batangan milik Mustang sempat mencuat di ujung hidungnya. Panjang benda itu di luar dugaan, berdiri tegang begitu menggoda, bagian atasnya terlihat menggiurkan, berwarna gelap dengan cairan kental menitik sedikit di lubang atasnya. Batangnya kelihatan sangat kuat, berkerut di lapisi kulit kecoklatan yang uratnya menegang.

" _Aku tidak ingat kau sebesar ini, Roy."_ Lidah menyapu menggoda bagian bola Mustang yang hampir kesulurah tenggelam pada bagian celana.

Mustang meremuk ujung kertas yang tadi Bradley sodorkan. Sapuan hangat yang basah jatuh di bagian bawah penisnya. Lututnya menegang, ingin mengatup tapi langsung di halangi Edward dengan lengan besinya. Bibir di gigit sekuat tenaga agar 'tak ada suara aneh yang tiba-tiba melesak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

" _Ed…"_

" _Keep quiet."_

Aroma pria yang begitu kuat menusuk kedalam hidung si penjilat. Bunyinya basah, hanya Edward dan Mustang yang mendengar. Edward sudah lama tidak melakukan hal macam ini. Berpikir keras bersama otak jeniusnya untuk menciptakan jurus-jurus maut yang mampu membuat Sang Flame Alchemist mendesah. Otot lidah berputar mengitari inchi kejantanan, berputar-putar mencoba membasahi setiap jalur yang di lewati, lidahnya elok meliuk-liuk pada bagian kepala penis yang berdenyut nikmat, tangannya meremas pangkal penis Mustang.

Roy melirik kebawah, pemandangan yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Mengalahkan pemandangan seribu wanita ber-rok mini. Di tatapnya Edward mungil sedang mencengkram penisnya, tangannya yang kecil bahkan tidak berhasil menggenggam seluruh ukuran kejantanannya. Kepala pirang itu bergerak erotis menjelajahi bagian intimnya.

"Ka —kau suka bukunya?" tanya Mustang. Kecanggungan selama lima belas menit mengusiknya. Sebenarnya ia betul-betul ingin mengusir pria tua dengan penutup mata ini. Sungguh.

"Ah, ya." Bradley menjawab singkat. Matanya masih bercinta pada buku kucel berjudul _Le Homonculuse_ yang di genggamnya daritadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

" _Hoi, sementara dia asik membaca bukumu, biar aku lihat ekspresi penuh nikmatmu dari bawah sini."_ Edward berbisik penuh cinta. Kepangan sutra berwarna emas disampirkan kesamping, menggelitik paha-paha Mustang.

Jilatan ringan berubah semakin dalam. Lidah meluncur semakin ganas memainkan area intim Mustang. Mustang keringat dingin, lelehan liur membuat kegiatan Edward terkesan begitu nyata. Sapuan lidah menyundul keras permukaan yang licin berlumur _precum_. Mendadak sebuah bibir membuka lebar, mencoba memasukkan kepala kejantanan Mustang sekuat tenaga. Nafas Edward sampai terdengar sesak, mencoba meraup semua daging berukuran masif itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Ia masih berusaha.

"Bisa aku pinjam buku ini?" tanya Bradley merusak mood Mustang. Mustang mengangkat wajahnya cepat-cepat dan menatap sang Führer.

Mustang menopang sikunya diatas meja dan menegakkan punggung, "Ah ya, tentu Sir. Buku itu milik perpustakaan Central. Kau bisa meminjamnya sesukamu. Maaf, lalu bagaimana tanggapan kita untuk Scar?"

"Yah, aku bisa serahkan Scar pada Tim mu bukan, Roy Mustang? Mintalah bantuan si Alchemist Kacang."

Tarian lidah berhenti menyetubuhi kejantanan Mustang.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja Tuan Alchemist pendek itu bisa kita harapk —AHN!"

Sentilan menampar kepala kejantanan Mustang.

Bradley melirik dengan satu mata, sebenarnya dua mata. Tapi karena ekstitensi akan bukti homunculus terpatri di mata kirinya, jadi Mustang hanya melihat lirikan satu mata. "Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Roy Mustang."

Mustang menggeridik takut. Takut? Oh ya, Bradley adalah sebuah pengecualian dalam hidupnya. Benar. King Bradley memang menakutkan.

"Panas sekali disini, benar? Kepalaku sampai berdenyut menyakitkan." Mustang pura-pura memijat pelipisnya. Padahal sebenarnya yangberdenyut itu adalah… kejantanannya.

"Yah memang benar. Mungkin sebaiknya kau membuka jendela."

Mustang panik. Ia memutar lehernya dan mendapati kalau satu-satunya jendela terdekat disitu adalah dua buah ubin kayu persegi yang tertutup tirai krem tepat di belakangnya. "Ah. Tidak perlu. Dimana letak sopanku membiarkan kepala Negara membukakan jendela bawahannya?" Mustang setengah mati memikirkan alasan apapun supaya Bradley tidak semili meterpun mendekat kearahnya.

"Apakah pengalaman mu di tanah perang Ishval tidak membuatmu kebal terhadap sengatan surya?" senyum tipis mengambang di wajah tua Bradley. Mustang terkekeh paksa.

Si penyusup mungil bergerak lagi, kembali menyeruak dari celah kedua paha, kemudian meremas organ sex Mustang yang setengah ereksi, _"Jangan mengataiku cebol, .rat. Atau kau mau aku menghancurkan kelaminmu sekarang?"_ Besi berbentuk jemari yang dingin membalut kejantanan.

Diatas sana Mustang menggeleng. Tidak lama, besi dingin itu kembali berganti menjadi jemari yang di lapisi kulit kenyal nan hangat, meng- _cover_ bagian intimnya rapat-rapat. Sekali dua kali Mustang menyeimbangkan nafasnya, jantungnya bergemuruh menahan rasa deg-degan dan juga rasa nikmat yang berbarengan. Mustang meneguk ludah.

Remasan pada organnya kian menjadi. Mulut mengatup melahap setengah daging kelaminnya. Batangan yang tersisa dan kedua bola kembar dimainkan dengan liar. Besi-besi yang lemah pengganti tangan yang asli menopang tubuh Edward dan memijit lutut dan area apapun yang bisa di rangsangnya di tubuh Mustang. Lidah ikut berkutat mengimbangi permain dua buah bibir yang semakin gencar melahap kejantanan Mustang.

" _Ah… Ed."_ Lenguh keluar pelan dari bibirnya.

" _Shhttt…"_ , Edward berdeham, membuat ujung kerongkongannya bergetar dan menyundul puncak penis Mustang, membuat mulut Edward bak vibrator untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" lenguh berbisik Mustang di respon Bradley.

Mustang menggeleng, "Bu —bukan apapun, Sir."

Mustang meliukkan punggungnya, menggeliat diatas kursinya. Stimulasi panas menggelitik luaran bagian intimnya. Kalau saja tangannya tidak cepat-cepat ia tahan, Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan jidatnya diatas meja.

" _Cepat Edward!"_ Mustang memaksakan setengah mati nada suaranya untuk membisik, tapi erangnya lebih mendominasi di kerongkongan. Membuatnya seperti menggeram marah.

Edward menarik mulutnya, tapi tangannya masih 'tak mau berhenti bermain. _"Cepat apa, hmm…?"_ Deru napas yang hangat tidak pernah berhenti berhembus di kulit kejantanan Mustang _. "Kau ingin aku segera mengeluarkan spe –ubh…!"_

Geram, Mustang menarik kepala Edward sampai bibirnya menggesek batang kejantanannya. _" .kan!"_

Edward melongos kesal, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mulut tak lagi bermain, kini mengulum serius. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat dan melakukan hisapan penuh bagai penyedot debu yang semangat mengisap debu-debu halus berserakan diatas karpet. Begitupun Edward yang kini asik membungkus organ intim Mustang di dalam mulutnya. Mempercepat gerakan kepala maju-mundur dan menghentak kuat tiap kali kepalanya mencapai bagian pangkal Mustang. Terus mencoba memenuhi mulutnya dengan benda masif berukuran raksasa milik Mustang.

" _Mfftt… Hnn."_ Edward menikmati pemandangan ini. Ia tidak menutup matanya, iris emas yang indah itu memantulkan bayangan intim yang kini sedang di telannya.

Lenguh erang yang tertahan menjawab, _"A –ah."_

Mustang tak kuasa menahan amukan nikmat yang terpusat di kelaminnya. Setiap hentakan keras yang diciptakan, membuat darah mendesir kencang dan bertitik pada bagian selangkangannya. Gemuruh jantung bersahutan memenuhi relung diri. Tangan di kepal kuat, sesuatu mulai memaksa keluar melewati lubang mungil pada ujung kepala penisnya. Mustang melenguh meraskan rongga mulut Edward yang basah nan hangat mengapit kejantanannya kuat-kuat. Sedetik dua detik, Mustang merasakan bagian kejantanannya berdenyut mengerikan. Bibir ditahan dengan gigit setengah mati, saat lesakan orgasme menerjang dirinya.

" _Hu –ah!"_

Cairan kental memenuhi rongga mulut Edward. Edward mundur tiga senti, melolosan kejantanan Mustang dari mulutnya. Benang sperma masih menyatu dan menggantung di ujung bibir Edward. Edward menutup sebelah matanya saat lesakan cinta Mustang menyemprotkan lagi sedikit sisa-sisa kental mengosongkan kejantanan.

" _Latih sedikit kontrolmu, Mustang. Kau memuntahkan semuanya tanpa aturan."_ Si penyusup berambut pirang terbatuk kecil.

Suara cairan tertelan di dengar Mustang. Ia menunduk, mendapati si penyusup bermandikan keringat. Wajahnya becek akan sisa metabolisme tubuh berbentuk keringat, dengan sedikit sapuan sperma miliknya sendiri berhias si setiap inchi wajah. Benang saliva bercampur dengan bahan intim lainnya berlelehan dari bibir turun menetes di bagian paha dan kemeja Edward.

Bradley mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, "Yah… mungkin sampai disitu saja. Aku harus kembali, banyak yang harus di lakukan."

Tepat waktu.

"Ah… tentu."

Si Flame Alchemist bergerak, ia menaikkan restletingnya dan merapikan baju juga celananya. Untuk menutupi kecurigaan pada jejak kotor dan kusut pada bagian bawah, Mustang mengambil jubah kebanggannya yang sejak awal di bentang di belakang kursinya, lalu menyematkannya di pundak.

"Akan saya bereskan masalah ini secepatnya." Mustang membuat gerakan hormat. Bradley balas membuat hormat.

Mata mustang mengikuti pundak Bradley yang mengilang dari balik pintu. Kemudian ia mendengar gelak tawa suara bocah yang paling dicintainya itu terkekeh lucu, memeluk lengannya yang berotot kencang, sambil menggeliat manja.

"He —hei, kau mau melanjutkannya?"

Berimbas pada godaan Edward, Mustang memperkosa bibir Edward sepuasnya, "Tentu saja!"

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

Udah gini dulu... author sanggupnya ya masih begini dulu untuk FMA. Masih belum bisa membayangkan betapa badassnya si Roy sama Edward main serodokan di atas ranjang. UHH TIDAK KUAATT!

Untuk itu, marilah readers semua memberikan Folow/fav dan reviews yang berarti untuk kehidupan author... Masih penasaran juga sama arti Hinter dem Tisch? Hm... monggo mbah Google-nya di buka...


End file.
